


Love and Sociopathic Tendencies: Outtake #2

by kijilinn



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consent, Cunnilingus, D/s, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inexperienced Dom, Kink, Oral Sex, Smut, experienced sub, silk scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: Jason and Hilde have an interlude after visiting her parents for a long weekend.





	

Jason hovered near the kitchen, watching me measure out flour and water and sugar and yeast. I gave him a sidelong glance and grinned, shaking my head at the avid look in his eyes. “Are you going to just stand there and stare or are you going to get changed into something more comfortable?” 

“Haven’t decided yet.” His eyes wandered over my bare legs, up to the panties peeking out beneath the hem of my tshirt. “How long’s this going to take?”

“Twenty minutes,” I laughed, “I told you before. And then you’ve got me for about an hour while the crust rises.” 

“It’s not the only thing rising,” Jason murmured and I snorted, stirring the dough with a spoon. I felt the warmth of his body as he came to stand behind me, then rest his hands on my hips. I smiled to myself, stirring the dough and adding flour as needed while Jason explored my hips and butt with his hands, then trailed slow kisses down my shoulder. “God, I want you right now.”

“The more you distract me, the longer this is going to take,” I grinned at him. 

He grunted softly and pushed the collar of my shirt aside with his nose before kissing my skin. “This is more fun. What else am I going to do with twenty minutes?” His hands roamed until he had one hand sliding down my thigh and the other cupping my breast. “Geez, how do you expect to get anything done without a bra?”

“I’m getting done what I want done,” I replied and swung my hips to rub my ass against him. He groaned and his hand on my hip clutched a little, pulling me closer. “Shouldn’t you be getting changed?” I asked, leaning my head back to grin at him.

“You’re a bitch,” he growled and slapped my ass firmly. I groaned back and tilted my hips back, lifting my ass and asking for another. “Get the crust,” he whispered in my ear and rubbed where he’d slapped me, then walked back toward the bedroom.

I chewed my lip and watched him walk away, then returned my attention to the crust, realizing that my heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing was shallow. I shook my head, laughing at myself and turned the ball of dough out onto the counter to knead it. As I rocked up onto my toes and back down to put my weight behind the kneading, I thought about Jason’s hands and how badly I wanted to be doing something other than making pizza crust. As much as the pizza would be awesome, four days trapped with parents and social obligations had stretched both of our patience thin. Once the crust was kneading smoothly, I rolled it into a ball, oiled the bowl and set it on the counter to rise.

When I turned around, Jason was watching me from the kitchen doorway dressed in one of his softest tshirts and a pair of cotton pajama pants, sporting a more than mild erection. As soon as my eyes met his, he smiled at me, a slow, sideways smile that told me he had been watching me for a while. “Do you always knead bread dough without a bra?”

“Usually,” I admitted. I was breathless and not doing a great job of hiding it. 

Jason took a few slow steps closer to me and reached up, stroking his thumbs over my nipples through the shirt. “It seems to suit you.” When I shivered, he grinned and leaned to brush his lips against mine. “Are you done? Is the crust rising?”

“Yes,” I whispered. 

“Good.” Jason’s hands darted out and he pulled my shirt up over my head, pinned my arms behind me against the cabinet and kissed my mouth roughly. I moaned in spite of myself and rocked my hips forward, pressing tightly against him. He grunted and paused in his bruising kiss to whispered, “Four days is too long.”

“So much for being chaste,” I rasped. His laugh was the warmest, hungriest sound I had heard in a long time and I closed my eyes to savor it. “God, I love your laugh.”

Jason kissed his way down my neck and gently nipped against my collarbone. I arched myself up against him and let my head drop back, giving him more access to my skin. His left hand worked down and around my side, under my panties to cup my ass and draw me tighter against him. With his right hand still holding my wrists above my head, tangled in my shirt, he paused to look at me, his eyes dark and hungry. “What do you want?” he whispered, a rough growl that rippled through me and raised the hair on the back of my neck. 

“Kiss me,” I whispered back. 

“How?”

My breath caught raggedly in my chest and watched his face as I answered, “My mouth. And my neck. You kiss me just right.” When he smiled a little, I grinned back. “You don’t need instruction.”

“No,” he murmured back. “But I want it. Everyone’s different.” He let go of my arms and I dropped my shirt on the floor before settling my arms around his shoulders. “What do you want?” he asked again. 

“Your skin on mine.” I worked one hand down the back of his shirt collar and kneaded my fingers against the back of his neck. “I want to be naked with you. Feel your hands on me.”

“Where?” he growled, pushing his face against my neck and letting his breath rush on my skin. Jason laid his palms against my hips and waited, breathing hard. “Where?”

I turned my head and nosed against his face until he met my eyes. I moved my right hand from his shoulder and placed it over his left. I watched his face as his eyes half closed and I moved his hand slowly across my skin until he had my ass firmly in his palm. I leaned against him and guided his hand farther down the back of my thigh until he was holding me with one leg curled around him. “There,” I whispered.

Jason groaned and I smiled, feeling his erection against the inside of my leg. He pushed me backwards until I was leaning against the counter and rocked his hips slowly toward me. “What else?”

“You’re still wearing clothes,” I reminded him with a sly smile and he blinked, his mind clearing a little. He shifted to let my butt rest against the counter and reached back to pull his shirt off. The soft brush of cotton under my hands as it slipped away made me sigh and close my fingers slightly, then I ran my hands over his skin. “Getting there,” I murmured. The shirt landed somewhere near mine and he kissed my neck again while I worked my fingertips into the muscles of his back and down to his hips. My fingers wriggled under the waistband of his pants and I kissed my way down his chest as I pushed them down. 

“Get back here,” he growled when I reached his belly and stayed there with his erection resting against my collarbone. His fingers ran through my hair and pulled lightly, so I kissed my way back up until I was leaning against his chest again. “None of that,” he whispered as he kissed me.

“None of what?” I asked breathlessly. He worked his hands around my back again and held me close, his lips tracing down my neck. 

“Stay with me. No surrender. No submission. Just… stay with me.” He paused to rest his forehead against mine, his eyes searching mine. “I’ve seen you check out. I don’t want that. I want you.” I felt a blush rising on my cheeks and he smiled, stroking my face. “I love you, Hilde. You. Not your body, not the way you make me feel. Those are awesome, too, but I love you.” Jason’s eyes crinkled at the corners, just a little. “I don’t want to just feel good. You’re good at that and I enjoy that. But I want to make you feel good, too.”

“I do feel good,” I protested softly and he shook his head.

“I don’t want you to be scared,” he said. “I know that’s hard for you. I know. But I want you to know that there is nowhere safer than here.” His lips pressed lightly against my forehead. “With me. I’d never hurt you. If I go somewhere, I’ll never go without you. If you need to be alone, I’ll always be ready to come back when you’re done being alone.” I looked up at him and he smiled, stroking my cheek with his thumb. “I love you, Hilde.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and Jason held me close, his face pressed against my shoulder. “I love you, too,” I whispered. “I’m trying not to be scared.”

“I know.” He rocked me slowly back and forth, kissing my shoulder. “Just… let me love you. Okay? Let me touch you like you touch me. I feel like I’m always taking, Hilde. And I don’t like that feeling.” His hand tangled in my hair and I relaxed against him. “Can you do that? Can you just… not worry about me?”

I was shaking. I could feel it in my core. There was a tangle of emotion and memory happening and it took everything I had to push it away to focus on him. “I’m not sure I know how.”

“Then learn with me?” Jason kissed my shoulder again, resting his chin against the hollow of my neck so I shivered. “Please?”

I leaned back to look at his face and he watched me, dark eyes hopeful and longing. I stroked his cheek. He was so different from any other man I’d been with. Physically, he was taller than any of them, darker than Connor or Rory but with a similar body type to my former husband. He was leaner than Drew, but with similarly dark hair. As I stared into Jason’s eyes, I realized I’d always favored blue eyes before and I smiled at him, wondering distantly what had been wrong with me. How could I want anything but these eyes? This man? “I’ll try,” I whispered and kissed him.

The smile Jason turned on me then was like staring into the sun. He hugged me tightly and kissed me until I melted against him, clinging. “Come with me,” he whispered and drew me out of the kitchen, into the bedroom. I followed him, still trying to ignore the trembling I could feel in my chest. I wanted him so much. When we got there, Nefret was crouched on the bed, looking sulky. Jason eyed her and sighed. “I suppose I should have done something about you earlier.”

Nefret took one look at us, flattened her whiskers against her face with a delicate sneeze, and trotted out of the room. “She knows the score,” I whispered and Jason laughed, closing the door after her. When he turned back to me, I found that I was standing with my arms hugged over my belly. I felt shy, vulnerable. Like this time was different.

He came back to me and rubbed his hands over my arms, leaned down and kissed me slowly. “Doing okay?”

“Oddly nervous,” I admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Don’t be,” Jason whispered and kissed me again. “It’s just me.” He drew me into his arms and kissed down my shoulder. “Just someone who loves you.” I relaxed against him again and felt his lips curl into a smile against my shoulder. His hands ran down my arms until he could lace his fingers together with mine. “Come with me.”

“Always,” I whispered back. 

He smiled and pulled me with him until he could sit on the edge of the bed. As he sat, I watched his face, still feeling wary. He sat with a smile, pulled my hands up and over his shoulders, wrapped his arms around my waist and tipped his head to kiss me. I stepped closer into his arms and he shifted so his legs were on either side of my hips, pressing my belly up against his and pinning his erection between us. I instinctively tried to slip a hand down to him, but he nosed my face and shook his head. “None of that,” he whispered. 

I tilted my head, blushing. “Why not?”

“Don’t get distracted,” he murmured and kissed me again. “Trust me. I feel great. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“And if I like touching you?”

Jason smiled and touched his nose lightly to mine. “I know you do. But when you do, you get distracted. And I want you here. Now. Not thinking about something else.” He stroked my cheek and kissed my lips, more a light brush than a deep kiss. “Worry about touching me later. Just let me touch you now.”

I restlessly opened and closed my fingers against his shoulders. “I don’t know what to do with my hands.”

He paused and tilted his head, considering my face. “What would make it easier?” I lifted my eyes quickly to meet his. Slowly, Jason stroked my face and slid one hand along my jaw, cupping my neck under my hair. “Hilde. Ask me. Anything.”

I licked my lips nervously, trying to control my breathing. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

I leaned up quickly to kiss him and he sighed softly against my lips. “Tie my wrists,” I whispered. “Don’t let me use my hands. Keeps me from trying to do anything with them.” Jason waited for a moment, gently resting his lips against mine. 

“With what?”

I kissed him again and when I leaned back, I realized that my heart was pounding. I met his eyes with a small smile. “I’ll show you.” I slipped away from him and felt him leaning after me. I went to the closet and rummaged through a few storage boxes until I’d found what I wanted: a set of hand-dyed silk scarves. Jason was watching me carefully and I could see his blush, too. “Give me your hands,” I said softly. 

Jason paused and tilted his head, his eyes searching my face, my mostly naked body, the muted tones of the scarves. “I really didn’t expect to go here tonight.” I started to retreat, but he smiled at me, a slow, eager expression, and held out his hands to me, wrists together. “Show me.”

I blushed and stepped closer, took his hands between mine and kissed them. “Hold your shoulders comfortably,” I said softly, spacing his wrists out. He tilted his head and relaxed his shoulders, letting his hands drop apart. “Tie them together too tightly and it strains the shoulders,” I added. I looped the scarf over his wrists in a double figure-eight, then gently tightened it until it didn’t hang loose, then tied the ends around the center of the figure, between his wrists. I looked up into his face and saw him watching me curiously. 

“I can get out,” he said, starting to twist his wrists to demonstrate.

“That’s fine,” I replied with a smile. “I’d rather play with the option of getting out in a panic than being genuinely trapped.” 

Jason considered, then nodded. “I can see that.” He wriggled his hands free from the knot and untied it, examining the scarf. “Silk, huh?”

“I’m a sensate,” I grinned. “I shop by touch with everything.”

“It’s beautiful.” He worked the silk between thumb and forefinger for a moment, then raised his eyebrows at me. “My turn?”

I chewed my lip and his eyes followed the blush that radiated across my face and down my chest. I lifted my wrists, shoulders comfortable. “Yes.” The word came out like a plea and I bit my lip harder, embarrassed. 

Jason stood up and stroked my face with the silk before he kissed me slowly. “You’re blushing,” he whispered.

“I can feel it.” 

“Looks good on you.”

I shifted my feet in frustration and half-whined. “Stop teasing me, Jason. Please.”

He laughed and kissed me again. “So it’s like that, is it?” When I nodded, he drew the silk down my shoulder and then looped it around my wrists, following the same figure-eight pattern I’d showed him. When he tightened the knot, he paused and checked my face carefully. “Okay?”

I pulled my shoulders back, flexed to make sure I could move comfortably. “Yeah. I’m good.” I glanced up at him and grinned when I noticed he was watching the way my breasts moved as I rolled my shoulders. “You?”

“Oh, yeah.” He held my hands for a second, watching me. “Anything else?”

“If we go for a while, check my hands occasionally,” I said, thinking. “If they get cold or go blueish, I’m losing circulation. I don’t always remember to flex.” I wiggled my fingers at him. 

Jason smiled and caught my fingers, kissed them and held them between his hands. “I’ll check.” Then, his eyes met mine and we both stopped. He moved closer and kissed me, cupping my face in his palms. With my hands between us, he couldn’t press up against me, so he reached down, curled one hand around the knot between my wrists and drew my hands up over my head. I dropped my head back when he did so and let out a long sigh, shivering. “Wow, that’s nice,” he whispered and ghosted his lips over my neck. He used one hand on my hip to turn me until my calves hit the edge of the bed, then murmured against my skin, “Sit.” 

I obeyed almost out of instinct, my knees buckling and dropping me to the mattress. Jason gently pushed me down onto my back, keeping my arms above my head, then kissed his way down my neck and collarbone. “Tell me,” he whispered in my ear, “if you want something. Or don’t want something. Just… trust me.” I nodded, already breathless. “Let me know what you need.”

“You,” I gasped when his lips slid down my chest to circle one nipple. “I need you.”

“Not yet,” he whispered back. He gently flicked the tip of his tongue against my nipple and I could feel his beard against my skin. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. But not like that. Not yet.” He worked his way down my belly and I squirmed, a little ticklish. It took an effort to suppress the shyness from being naked and having him touch me without touching him back, but I managed with a few slow, struggling breaths. “I’m right here,” he whispered, his hands soft against my sides. His lips pressed just above the line of my panties, then he slipped his fingers under the elastic and gently drew them down over my hips. 

I gasped and automatically lifted my hips, letting him remove my panties and toss them aside. Jason paused to kiss the inside of my knee, his hands resting on my thighs. “I’m right here,” he repeated softly and kissed a little higher. Sensation shot through me as his beard dragged against my skin and I let out a little whimper. “Doing okay?” he asked me, his thumb brushing circles on my thigh. 

“Yes,” I managed to whisper, but Jason stopped moving, hearing the lie in my voice. He tilted his head and laid his cheek against the inside of my thigh, waiting for a real answer. “I’m scared,” I finally said. “I’m not used to… this. I feel exposed.”

“Do you want a blanket?” Jason murmured against my skin. “Would that help?” I nodded weakly, almost feeling dizzy. He ran his hands gently down my legs, then stood up and retrieved a fleece throw from the closet. He fluffed it over me, then lay beside me for a moment, stroking my face. “Your skin is cold,” he whispered. 

“Happens sometimes,” I whispered back, relaxing with the soft blanket over me and his hands warming my skin. “Sometimes when I slip into headspace for play, I get cold.”

Jason paused and kissed my shoulder with a small smile. “You’re… in a headspace, then?”

I looked at him and felt my lips twist into an answering smile. “If you’re asking if I want you to fuck me senseless, the answer is yes. If you’re asking if I want you to spank me until I scream, the answer is also yes.” His eyes darkened with hunger and I smiled again. “But I’m yours right now. And I’m trusting you. Like you asked.” His mouth pressed over mine and I groaned, kissing him back. “Yes,” I gasped when he let me go, “I’m in a good headspace for play.”

His hand slid down the length of my body over the fleece and I relaxed again, letting myself sink into the sheets. “You’re incredible,” he whispered. Jason ducked under the fleece and I felt his hands gliding over my thighs to my hips. He kissed up the inside of my leg and then paused, his warm breath rushing over my labia. “I love you,” he added in a low voice that made me tremble. 

The tip of his tongue brushed against the edges of my labia, tracing a warm line up that made me moan and press my head back against the sheets. He tilted his head gently and his beard pressed against the skin at the inside of my thigh and my toes curled instinctively. Slowly, he flicked his tongue between my lips to find my clit. When he did, I gasped and moaned again, twitching my hips forward towards him. I heard his answering groan and my body tightened eagerly. I spread my legs a little more and his hands on my hips gripped gently before he flicked his tongue again. “Jason,” I gasped and he chuckled so his breath warmed my skin again. 

“I’m right here,” he whispered and I moaned softly. His tongue kept finding my clitoris, gently teasing and coaxing until I started to rock my hips more urgently toward him. He shifted his chin so I could feel him there more firmly and I moaned, louder this time. 

“I need you,” I gasped breathlessly. “Please. Jay?”

“How?” he whispered.

“Inside.” My head was spinning with sensation and it was all I could do to keep breathing let alone articulating my needs. “Please.” The tip of his tongue found my opening and teased against it, curious. When I whimpered, he paused, waited. “More,” I gasped. He tried again, still more teasing than penetrating. “Finger,” I begged and he laughed.

“All you have to do is ask,” he murmured.

“Bastard,” I hissed back. “I can’t think. Words are hard.”

“The mouth on you,” he chuckled softly and I felt his hand slide down my thigh.

“The mouth on you,” I echoed and moaned when his tongue found my clit again. I cried out when his fingertip stroked lightly between my lips. I arched my back and panted, muscles gripping and relaxing eagerly. He gently eased his finger inside, stroking slowly as I panted and writhed. “God, yes.”

“Shhhh,” he whispered as he curled his tongue against me in a slow, dragging lick. “So loud.” His fingertip slid a little deeper and I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out again. His fingers were warm, sure, and I wanted so badly to drive myself onto them. “God, you’re wet,” he chuckled. 

“Four days,” I rasped back. “Four days, Jay. And you’ve been teasing me with it since this morning.”

“Only since the gas station,” he grinned and his tongue flicked against my clit again. I couldn’t stay quiet and cried out again, bucking my hips toward him. He groaned in surprise when I managed to push myself farther onto his finger. His finger curled automatically with the motion and I tried to smother my happy cry. 

“Please, Jay,” I cried. “God, please… please?”

“Ready?” His voice shook a little and I rocked my hips, begging. 

“So close,” I gasped. 

I heard his voice, but the words were gone now. His finger found the spot I needed and stroked while his tongue worked around my clit. I curled my fingers into fists and arched my back, crying out and instinctively gripping his finger. I heard his voice again, urging, gentle. I felt his breath on my skin in a burst of warmth. I cried out again and lost myself in the steady, rhythmic stroke of his fingers and tongue until I tightened once more and yelped. He held his finger still, keeping a gentle pressure there until I dropped back to the sheets with a low moan. 

As he withdrew his fingers, Jason’s beard stroked along my thigh and I squeaked and giggled. His face peeked up over the edge of the fleece and I tilted my head until I saw his eyes. “I’m ticklish,” I panted. “You know that.”

“Not like that,” he chuckled and pulled himself up to lie beside me. He paused to wipe a hand over his beard and his lips twisted into a slow smile. “I think I need to wash my face.”

I curled myself toward him and tucked my bound arms between us. “Not yet,” I whispered. He grinned and leaned closer to kiss me.

“You don’t mind wet kisses?” he murmured as he worked one hand between mine to lace his fingers through mine. He paused and looked at the silk still wound around my wrists. “You want out?”

“No to both,” I replied softly and squeezed his fingers. Jason smiled.


End file.
